


Shoot. Don't Think.

by greensparrow29



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensparrow29/pseuds/greensparrow29
Summary: Just a little thing I got inspired to write while making a character for my dnd game. It's short but made me understand the character much better. I'm only really publishing it here for ease of access, but if you like it then, well, that's a bonus.(My character is called Qintoris and he is a wood elf, warlock. None of this is mentioned anywhere so I thought I'd put it here.)





	Shoot. Don't Think.

As I look down the barrel of my gun, I remember my old life. A small child left in the woods, abandoned for my missing arm and my already blind eye.

Looking down the barrel of a gun, this time as a young child, a deep voice talking over me.

Shoot, don't think.

My first kill; a begging young man who had angered one of my superiors.

Shoot, don't think.

The shadow running from room to room, no sound, until another person dead. Boom.

Shoot, don't think.

And yet, now as I look down at the face of my only friend, a fellow assassin, the one I loved most in the word. I shoot. I don't think. Until the tears start rolling down my face. Until I drop to the floor, sobbing.

"I made a terrible mistake... didn't I."

"Yes, you did my child, but I can help you. I can help you bring him back if you so desire."

"How? Tell me how, goddamnit."

"I will fill you with power and strength beyond what you can even imagine. I will help you; for a price."

"Anything."

"So be it."


End file.
